Destinado a perecer
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: No la conocía, no sabía cómo tratarla, cómo hacer que confiara en él. Ella no entendía sus puntos de vista pero los respetaba, escuchaba siempre silenciosa, sin juicio, llena de dudas. Entre ellos había confianza, respeto, cariño. Folken atravesará su última etapa de existencia de la mano de la niña de la Luna de las Ilusiones. Hasta que su inminente destino se cumpla.
1. Chapter 1

"_Destinado a perecer"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _La violencia sólo engendra violencia._

* * *

Llevaba días esperando. Días que se le antojaban eternos desde que, finalmente, se decidiera a levantar el velo de la duda.

De quitarse la máscara. De poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y también, en cierto modo, de quitarse de una vez por todas la venda de los ojos.

Silbaba en aquel instante una melodía de su tierra, de aquella tierra en la que había venido a poner los pies como un peregrino arrepentido tras el desastre, del que había sido juez y parte, que había acaecido haría... ¿cuánto? ¿Unas semanas?, ¿unos meses? ¿Tal vez un año...?

Las notas de la melodía, lúgubre cuando nacía entre sus labios, desamparada por la soledad y destrucción circundantes, le recordaban tiempos lejanos, años de niñez perdidos en la memoria.

Años de niñez que se transformarían en una adolescencia marcada por la ausencia de un padre, el dolor de una madre, la responsabilidad de la educación de un hermano pequeño y la terrible carga que suponían los inminentes quince años que le llevarían a reclamar el trono de Fanelia mediante aquella prueba atroz que le costó no ya sólo la pérdida de un brazo, una extremidad prescindible a fin de cuentas, si no de toda una vida.

El dragón. Aquella vez había sido un momento decisivo en su existencia.

Al reclamar el núcleo del dragón había despertado las iras de éste, la lucha por la supervivencia, el ciclo del cazador y la presa. El poderoso reptil había batallado por conservar el pellejo, y había ganado.

Había estado en pleno derecho de reclamar la vida del que había osado desafiar su poder, de aquel muchacho que había pagado en sangre su afrenta.

Sin embargo...

La melodía murió quedamente en sus labios.

- ¿De veras crees que vendrá?, ¿estás seguro?

Folken alzó un momento la vista sin variar un ápice su postura.

Quien había pronunciado aquella pregunta singular era Ruhm, el mandamás del poblado de los hombres-bestia a las afueras de la ruinosa ciudad de Fanelia, Arzas. En los últimos días desde el retorno simbólico del antiguo príncipe a su destruido reino, el semihombre había actuado de mensajero para mediar entre los distantes hermanos herederos. Folken no podía arriesgarse a una confrontación abierta frente a su inestable y volátil hermano menor; el chico poseía un exceso de arrojo y... vehemencia a la hora de enfrentar sus problemas. Era un elemento cambiante, en permanente estado de ebullición, no convenía alterarle.

- Seguro. Van vendrá – aseveró Folken volviendo a bajar la vista para enfocarla sobre las sombras que su silueta dibujaba en el suelo.

El hombre-bestia le dio una sonrisa colmilluda al oír aquello.

- Debería acudir a la llamada de la sangre – dijo observando el cielo distraídamente con sus poderosos ojos sin iris de semihombre hasta que, inmediatamente, un brillo en la lejanía captó su atención – Mira, aquí está.

Folken nada dijo. Pero su postura se crispó un instante para alzar el rostro y devolver su mente a la realidad, alejada del mundo de los recuerdos.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en aquel brillo iridiscente recortado contra el cielo azul del mediodía, los desarrollados oídos de Ruhm registraron el cada vez más cercano silbido que producía el acero del guymelef de Ispano al cortar el aire con su portentosa velocidad, mientras que los sentidos de Folken permanecieron alerta, así como dormidas estaban sus emociones.

Porque ahora debía pensar con la cabeza, no dejarse llevar por el impulso. Él era un hombre disciplinado, calmado, seguro de sí mismo. Debía transmitirle ésa seguridad a Van o sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

Le observó descender en vuelo rasante, perdiendo altura, buscando un claro lo bastante grande para aterrizar.

Van no venía solo, le acompañaba ella. La joven, la muchacha de la Luna de las Ilusiones.

Qué valor tan inusitado, se admiró Folken al contemplar a la chiquilla asida de la espalda del piloto del Escaflowne para no caerse, acompañándole allá donde él fuese.

¿Con qué motivo ésta vez? ¿Para prevenirle de una posible emboscada?, ¿para actuar de mediadora...?

¿O tal vez simplemente como mera espectadora del encuentro entre los últimos herederos del pueblo de Atlantis?

No sabía qué intenciones traería la chica, pero sí sabía con las que vendría Van. Conocía a su hermano, sabía cómo funcionaba su mente.

_Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, hermanito. Te has convertido en un auténtico guerrero._

La poderosa máquina descendió finalmente, redujo su velocidad y se depositó en tierra con un golpe seco, haciendo retumbar el suelo por un momento.

Folken se giró hacia ellos con expresión hierática.

- Vaya, vaya. De modo que Van y tú estáis juntos, ¿eh? - comentó Ruhm a su izquierda sin perder aquella sonrisa colmilluda que se le había formado minutos antes en el rostro.

La muchacha, evidentemente, se dio por aludida y manejó una expresión de desconcierto que se tiñó levemente de rubor. Tal vez la chica, joven como era, pensase en su mente que las palabras de Ruhm tenían más de una implicación.

Y conociendo al hombre-bestia, a Folken casi le hizo gracia adivinar la doble intencionalidad que había empleado para relajar tensiones. Ruhm era un buen tipo, desde luego, muy perspicaz a su manera.

- No debes preocuparte Folken, han venido solos, sin escolta – le dijo de pasada mientras se daba la vuelta con intención de marcharse y dejarles solos que arreglasen sus cuitas – Bueno, yo me voy. Van, Folken, hasta la vista. – se despidió como era su estilo, informal, meramente casual.

- Gracias por todo, Ruhm – se despidió Folken a su vez en un susurro mientras asentía ceremoniosamente, midiendo en cada momento su lenguaje corporal.

Una vez los tres estuvieron solos, el momentáneo silencio que se originó tras la partida del hombre-bestia se tornó sumamente incómodo.

- ¿Y tú? - espetó entonces Van, quebrando la quietud lo mismo que se quiebra un vidrio de una pedrada - ¿Has venido solo?

Folken entornó los ojos.

- ¿Crees acaso que le tendería una trampa a mi propio hermano? - dijo quedamente, con voz monocorde, carente de entonación.

Una súbita chispa de ira cruzó los ojos oscuros del hermano menor y éste, con un bramido, bajó rápidamente del guymelef para caer al suelo en pie como los gatos y desenvainar prontamente su espada.

Volátil, irascible, nervio en estado puro. Cabía esperar aquello, era muy en la línea de Van.

- ¡Tú ya no eres mi hermano! - exclamó el muchacho con el ánimo enardecido mientras encaraba al hombre frente a sí, a quien tenía ya por un desconocido. Un extraño en la sombra.

La chica bajó también al lado de él gritando su nombre. Su voz era suave, armónica; en sus cadencias se adivinaba la preocupación y el deseo de solucionar las cosas pacíficamente.

Parecía un espíritu totalmente opuesto al piloto del Escaflowne.

Éso parecía, desde luego. Otra cosa bien distinta es cómo fuera la chica en realidad.

Van hizo oídos sordos a la voz de la joven y se dedicó durante un minuto entero a despotricar y a echarle en cara su abandono patriótico, su traición a sus raíces, su deshonra para con la dinastía de los Fanel.

Folken le escuchaba pacientemente sin mover un solo músculo y sin alterar una pizca su máscara imperturbable, tan cuidadosamente construida.

- ¿Tanto odias a Folken Lacour de Fanel? - inquirió suavemente, casi más con curiosidad que con dolor. El dolor hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle.

Van no respondió y se limitó a desafiarle en duelo singular, reclamando la sangre de su hermano mayor para vengar sus afrentas contra el reino de Fanelia.

Y Folken no quiso desenvainar. No ahora, no en aquel momento.

Porque aquel era un momento decisivo, idéntico en maneras, diferente en circunstancias de lo que él había vivido once años atrás.

Van debía saberlo, debía aprender rápido ésta lección. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y aún debía enseñar a su tenaz hermanito el punto de equilibrio, aún debía...

La repentina explosión de un muro a su izquierda seguida de un bramido informó a los presentes de que algo había cambiado.

- ¡Un dragón! - oyó que exclamaba Van desde el otro lado de la ya presente enorme bestia viperina.

Aquí venía una vez más. Folken lo sabía, Folken tenía claras sus metas, tenía claro lo que pretendía mostrarle a Van.

Pero, ¿y la chica? En realidad no había contado en un buen principio con su presencia y no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar. Van sería incapaz de protegerla del reptil durante mucho tiempo. Y el miedo de ella era otro foco de malas vibraciones a tener en consideración.

La chica suponía, en aquellos instantes, un verdadero obstáculo.

Un segundo bramido seguido de un profuso muestreo de saliva deslizándose cuesta abajo por la lengua morada de otro espécimen de dragón terrestre más grande que el anterior informaron a Folken que debía actuar rápido.

No quería sangre, no quería heridos.

- ¡Y otro! - exclamó rabiosa la voz de Van por encima de la imponente envergadura de las enormes criaturas - ¡Folken!, ¡lo tenías calculado desde el principio, ¿verdad?!

Siempre tenaz en sus erróneas suposiciones, siempre a la que salta.

No obtendría su confianza fácilmente.

Van se llevó a la chica de la mano corriendo hasta lo que él consideraría un escondite relativamente seguro. Y seguiría empuñando ésa maldita espada.

- ¡Tira tu espada, Van! - gritó Folken al aire con voz poderosa, lo suficiente para que su hermano le oyera - ¡Olvida tus deseos de venganza! Si lo haces, los dragones se marcharán.

Sabía que no cedería a la primera. Puede que ni a la segunda.

- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó la voz airada del muchacho - ¡¿Piensas que voy a tragarme ésa mentira?!

Matemático, es que era matemático.

Una súbita llamarada procedente de la garganta de uno de los dragones perturbó sumamente el ánimo de Folken.

Van... no...

- ¡Folken!, ¡da la cara, cobarde!

Bien, no estaba muerto. Folken respiró tranquilo.

- La guerra nunca trae nada bueno. La violencia sólo engendra más violencia – explicó al aire, rogando por que Van le escuchase por una vez en su vida – Perdí el combate contra el dragón que debía llevarme al trono de Fanelia. En aquel momento estaba resuelto a dejarme morir. Acepté mi destino sin reservas. Sin embargo...

_Sin embargo..._

- Me fue devuelta la vida por una razón muy precisa. De ése modo me convertí en un hombre de Zaibach al servicio de los inescrutables designios del Emperador Dornkirk – explicó tras una pausa – Estudié la ciencia del Destino con los chamanes hasta tal punto que acabé convirtiéndome en uno de ellos. Quería un futuro mejor.

Y Van, cómo no, no compartiría su punto de vista en absoluto.

- ¡¿Y con éso pretendes justificarme el que te vendieras en cuerpo y alma a Zaibach?!

Muy en la línea de Van de nuevo.

Aunque... muy posiblemente sus palabras no estuvieran exentas de razón. Al fin y al cabo, hasta él mismo se consideraba un sin patria, un paria, un traidor a sus propias creencias.

Van también le conocía. Le conocía muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Los dragones se movían rápido. Y los latidos del corazón de Folken también.

Estaba inseguro, intranquilo por la chica. No es que tuviera miedo, no podía permitirse sentir miedo en presencia de las criaturas terrestres, pero...

Otra estructura medio derruida terminó de romperse. Debía apresurarse.

La chica corría como un gamo en mitad de las flechas del cazador, Folken podía oír su respiración entrecortada, síntoma de que no estaba procesando adecuadamente el aire a través de sus pulmones. En breve el costado comenzaría a punzarle y no podría correr más.

La muchacha se desvió a la derecha y subió unas escaleras.

Folken la seguía de cerca, cada vez más intranquilo, percibiendo la proximidad de la bestia.

Y no se equivocó cuando el imponente dragón saltó por encima de ella y se posicionó de frente, siseando con la bífida lengua asomando entre una peligrosa hilera de dientes puntiagudos.

La chica reculó, retrocedió un par de pasos y, en cuanto Folken la tuvo a tiro, la asió de los hombros tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

La chica se debatió momentáneamente hasta que él la habló.

- Tranquila – susurró mientras notaba cómo ella le clavaba las uñas en la muñeca de su brazo sano.

Ella le observó con ojos suspicaces al tiempo que, tras una última sacudida, desistió en debatirse.

Sin soltarla, Folken aguardó a que el dragón los tuviera a ambos en su punto de mira y esperó.

La alimaña se paró un momento y los observó muy de cerca al tiempo que abría y cerraba su membrana ocular en torno al enorme ojo ambarino de pupila sesgada.

Folken notaba el temblor de la chica contra él y esperó pacientemente a que lo asimilara.

Tras un instante que a ambos se les antojó eterno, ella dejó de temblar y se relajó súbitamente. Finalmente, lo había comprendido.

El dragón entonces, volviendo a retraer la membrana ocular una última vez, se alejó lentamente del ángulo de visión de ambos seres humanos y se fue con pasos retumbantes por donde había venido.

Folken no sentía miedo. La chica no sentía miedo.

La mano del hombre cayó y la joven se quedó un instante mirando a la nada.

Tras procesar el mal trago por el que acababa de pasar, la chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sin importarle que se las pudiera raspar en el proceso con la arena del suelo y suspiró visiblemente aliviada.

Folken se agachó junto a ella. La chica pegó un respingo e inmediatamente se quiso alejar de él.

- No te haré ningún daño – trató de tranquilizarla – Confía en mí. Sólo quisiera que no me temieras y me ayudaras con ése poder tan especial que tienes.

Ella le miró un momento confusa hasta que su expresión cambió inmediatamente al desasosiego.

- ¿Como lo hizo Naria? No, gracias – replicó en un susurro mientras le daba una mirada temerosa a la prótesis de acero de su brazo – Tú juegas con el destino de la gente a tu antojo.

Folken suspiró. Ella tenía razón también. No le juzgaba indebidamente y sin conocimiento de causa. Ella más que nadie había sido testigo de los daños colaterales que habían seguido a la manipulación de la Suerte y el Destino. Éso había supuesto su más brillante descubrimiento... y su más dolorosa pérdida.

Hablaron un momento, sin pretensiones, sin acusaciones y sin amenazas.

Había algo especial en ella, algo diferente, algo pacífico y, sin embargo, sumamente perturbador. Una joven con poderes que se veía del todo incapaz de controlar.

Aquella chica era un peligro en potencia.

Ella le contó pesarosa su encuentro con Naria, se lamentó de las pérdidas de Fanelia y de Astoria y no ocultó su disgusto con las prácticas de Zaibach en seres vivos.

Pero no le juzgó en ningún momento. Expuso hechos, pero no juzgó su proceder. Y aquello fascinó a Folken sobremanera, era la primera vez que podía hablar con alguien sin que mediaran reservas o tapujos.

Aquella joven era, verdaderamente, única.

Él trató de justificar sus actos, de ponerle nombre a sus sueños, de alcanzar una finalidad, una meta.

Le habló de la paz con la que había soñado toda su vida, le explicó su parecer y su punto de vista en cuanto al derramamiento de sangre.

Ella le escuchó en el más absoluto silencio, solemne como una estatua de piedra, ningún atisbo de rechazo reflejarse en sus enormes ojos verdes.

Folken le habló entonces del poder de Atlantis, deseoso de despertar algún tipo de respuesta emocional en ella. Y lo consiguió.

- ¡No conseguirás nada cambiando el destino de las personas! - exclamó con un tono dolido, casi de súplica.

La chica le estaba avisando de algo. Y él no era un observador meramente parcial.

Sabía cuales eran sus temores, sabía cuál era el precio de la manipulación del Destino.

En aquel momento, el bramido del dragón les alertó de la aún presente violencia.

_Van..._

Cuando le localizaron, el muchacho estaba entre las mandíbulas de la bestia y la pared. Atrapado.

La joven de ojos místicos gritó su nombre una vez más y Folken, resuelto a zanjar aquel asunto de una vez por todas, se abrió la camisa y dejó que sus oscuras alas poblasen el cielo azul mientras sendas plumas negras caían en cascada como una siniestra nevada sobre el suelo derruido de Fanelia.

La chica estiró el brazo en un impulso para asirle, como no queriendo dejarle ir, como temiendo su inminente exposición al peligro.

- ¡Folken! - exclamó.

Pero Folken aterrizó entre su hermano y el dragón.

- ¡Arroja la espada, Van! - ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Van permaneció como congelado tras él, aún empuñando la espada inconscientemente.

La bestia siseó con peligrosa advertencia.

- ¡Te digo que la arrojes! - gritó Folken con cada vez menos paciencia - ¡OBEDECE!

El tintineo del metal contra el suelo le informó de que había cumplido su propósito.

El dragón se calmó, retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó en paz y armonía con el entorno.

Folken le explicó entonces la relación entre los dragones y la violencia, los sentimientos negativos y su impacto sobre las vidas de las criaturas. Selló una tregua, le pidió ayuda, solicitó su confianza.

Pero Van sólo veía sus alas... más negras que las de un cuervo, más oscuras que la noche más cerrada.

Y Folken sabía lo que ésto significaba: su hora estaba próxima.

Entonces su vista se desvió momentáneamente hacia la muchacha de los ojos verdes que les observaba desde arriba y no pudo evitar sentirse en aquellos instantes aliviado, tranquilo, seguro, agradecido de que ella estuviera allí.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Destinado a perecer"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _El hombre del brazo de hierro._

* * *

Apenas había pasado una semana desde aquel singular encuentro que había acaecido entre las ruinas de lo que otrora fuera la ciudad capital de Fanelia.

Y Folken no se sentía a gusto.

La tregua con Van había sido sellada, efectivamente, con un mudo pacto de no agresión entre ambos hermanos... pero éso no venía a decir, ni de lejos, que tuvieran que hablarse.

Folken lo había intentado, muy tentativamente y a su sutil manera... pero Van le evitaba en la medida de todo lo posible. Le había dado un voto de confianza, sí, pero no le había perdonado ni su abandono, su afiliación al enemigo y todas las muertes que vinieron después.

Simplemente le había traído consigo de vuelta a Astoria, le había presentado ante la Cámara de Consejo del rey Aston (quien ya, por aquel entonces, se notaba que andaba severamente enfermo) y ahí le había dejado que se las apañase solo. Folken había tenido que recurrir a toda su labia y carisma para convencer a aquellos hombres codiciosos de que, a cambio de asilo político, les proporcionaría parte de la aberrante tecnología armamentística de Zaibach.

Tras aquello, le habían permitido convocar una reunión de las más altas autoridades de Astoria para prevenirles de que el resto de las naciones aliadas sospechaban de un acuerdo entre Zaibach y Astoria de apoyo mutuo a la causa para, a la hora de la victoria, repartirse tierras y poderes a placer.

Y había sido el propio Zaibach el que había propagado aquella tensa cadena de rumores que sólo generaban desconfianzas y partidismos, dejando a la nación de Astoria al descubierto, como había pasado recientemente.

El problema básicamente radicaba en que la nación portuaria temía las represalias de Zaibach, por ello mismo, pese a no ofrecerles apoyo, se plegaba a su mandato.

Zaibach, por su parte, había pedido la cabeza de Folken a cambio de no iniciar una guerra abierta con Astoria.

Sin embargo, Meiden Fassa, el acaudalado mercader, padre a su vez del consorte de la princesa Millerna Aston, Dryden Fassa, se había percatado de la posición que ostentaban ahora frente a Zaibach con el disidente Folken bajo sus alas.

Y aquello suponía un punto fuerte tanto político, como económico y armamentístico.

Así pues, tras un intenso debate en la Cámara de Consejo de Astoria, se decidió por unanimidad plantar cara al enemigo y conceder asilo político al Comandante desertor.

Las condiciones eran ir siempre con escolta las veinticuatro horas, y no precisamente para protegerle, además de entregar la espada que portaba al cinto como una ofrenda de paz.

Allí era un preso político, ni más ni menos.

Sin embargo, aquella opción era infinitamente mejor que ser un traidor y un expatriado.

Además podía tener cerca a Van, pese a su desprecio y su prolongado silencio.

Folken suspiró, volviendo muy reticentemente a la realidad en cuanto el capataz de los obreros le pidió más instrucciones.

Estaban sacando del mar con varias grúas gigantescas la que había sido su casa, su responsabilidad y su orgullo hasta hacía menos de un mes: la fortaleza flotante de Veewon.

Con aquello, se podría recuperar mucho material con el que empezar a trabajar desde cero. Al rey Aston y a sus consejeros les interesaba, principalmente, la capacidad de levitación del susodicho complejo militar.

El tema de las rocas antigravitatorias era, de hecho, un mecanismo de lo más simple basado en un cuidadoso circuito eléctrico interno de ondas de baja frecuencia conectado a un generador industrial que recibía su fuente de combustible a través de placas solares.

Aquello no tenía ningún problema en entregárselo. Es más, le parecía un avance tecnológico muy práctico y totalmente inofensivo.

El problema residiría más adelante cuando le pidieran guymelefs voladores equipados con metal glima. Aquello también iba por ondas eléctricas que permitían la manipulación del susodicho metal, voluble como el mercurio pero más consistente y muchísimo menos tóxico.

Y sabía que, más tarde o más temprano, aquella funesta tecnología caería en las poco adecuadas manos de mercaderes burócratas que se harían de oro con aquel magnífico descubrimiento.

Descubrimiento que, entre otras cosas, le pertenecía a ÉL. Folken había sido el descubridor de las propiedades del metal glima y, subconsecuentemente, el diseñador de las armas de destrucción que lo manipulaban.

En su momento, el simple hecho de diseñar tan devastadores artefactos había tenido un significado, una meta a conseguir de paz definitiva. Ahora sólo era un vulgar intercambio para conservar el pellejo.

Se había convertido en un vendido.

"_Nos has hecho un bonito regalo, desde luego."_

Folken se llevó la mano sana a la cabeza en un estéril intento de contener ésas memorias que amenazaban con desbordarle de un momento a otro.

Dilandau... aquel ser esquizoide e inestable, aquella pobre víctima de tan horrendos experimentos militares llevados a cabo en humanos para crear el soldado definitivo había tenido toda la razón.

A Dilandau lo habían moldeado para tener una mente analítica, práctica en sumo grado, escalofriantemente desprovista de toda compasión humana. Por lo tanto, sus observaciones, mucho antes de darse en él ése estado de descompensación mental y hormonal que lo habían inutilizado para el campo de batalla, habían sido lógicas, certeras.

Folken les había regalado el poder del terror.

Cambiando su semblante atormentado por su habitual máscara de estoicismo, Folken les indicó a los obreros los grados de inclinación que las máquinas deberían adoptar para no fracasar en la extracción de la hundida fortaleza militar.

Cuando aquello saliera a flote y lo desmontaran pieza por pieza, iba a tener que hacer frente a, seguramente, encontrarse los cadáveres de sus subordinados y de sus queridas, largamente añoradas, pupilas semihumanas.

Intentaría interceder por ellas, al menos, para que les dieran un entierro digno. Aún continuaba durmiendo mal por las noches por todo lo que había pasado... y la culpa le pesaba sobre sus hombros a cada día que transcurría sin ellas.

**…**

_ - Naria... Erya..._

_Ambas habían yacido con las cabezas de oro y de plata apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, como dos criaturas, como las niñas perdidas que habían sido a lo largo de toda su vida._

_Erya reposaba a su derecha, siempre fiel, siempre alegre e iluminada, perseguida por la eterna sombra de la duda... de sentirse siempre en un segundo plano con respecto a su hermana gemela mayor._

_Naria quedaba a su izquierda, merecedora finalmente de su brazo sano, de toda su confianza. Siempre seria, consciente, dueña en todo momento de la situación, protectora en extremo de aquellos a los que amaba, dejando siempre a su hermana menor saborear los triunfos que, por derecho, le habrían correspondido a ella._

_ - Mi Señor Folken... debes irte de aquí de inmediato... - le había dicho Naria con apremio en medio de los apagados matices de su cada vez más débil voz._

_ - No te preocupes por nosotras, no le tememos a la muerte... – había tratado de confortarle Erya, su eterna sonrisa aún imborrable de sus labios rojos – Y además... estamos muy contentas de haber podido estar a tu lado..._

_Luego se había hecho un momentáneo silencio, un silencio sepulcral, un silencio de agridulce despedida._

_ - Aléjate, por favor... no deseamos que nos veas morir... - había roto el silencio Naria, aún con sus últimas fuerzas, más preocupada por él que de ella misma._

_ - Adiós... - se había despedido Erya._

… _Caballero Folken. – había concluido Naria como broche final a una vida llena de penurias, rechazo, xenofobia y maltratos._

_Él había sido la única luz en la vida de ellas... y ellas habían sido su único consuelo en aquellos años de oscuridad._

**…**

Folken tomó papel, carboncillo y regla y se dispuso a trazar un croquis a grandes rasgos de cómo debía estar conformada la fortaleza por dentro. Dibujó los pasillos, los niveles, los accesos y escribió una especie de leyenda que apuntaba los nombres de cada máquina, simplificadas por un icono de su elección.

Más adelante redactaría un informe acerca de los requisitos, los materiales y la restauración de las susodichas máquinas... pero hoy no, hoy ya estaba demasiado cansado.

Cuando terminó, dejó los materiales sobre la mesa del capataz y se marchó a darse una vuelta por los patios interiores de palacio y despejarse un poco. Y, cómo no, los guardias que se le habían asignado, le siguieron a una prudente distancia.

La verdad es que le daba un poco igual tenerlos pegados a sus talones todo el día hasta que cambiaban de turno cada ocho horas. Estando de Comandante en Veewon también había tenido una cantidad ingente de subordinados revoloteando a su alrededor por éste u otro motivo, todos necesitaban instrucciones, todos informaban, todos trabajaban en equipo... como los engranajes de una enorme máquina que no puede funcionar si uno solo de ellos falla.

Con éstos vigilantes no era lo mismo, desde luego, pero podía tolerarlos. El simple conocimiento de que podía noquearlos y deshacerse de ellos cuando le viniera en gana tranquilizaba su espíritu.

Es más, inclusive logró despistarlos por un par de horas en las que, más por evadirse de la realidad que otra cosa, hizo su camino a través de los pasillos de palacio a placer, deteniéndose a contemplar lo que le viniera en gana sin ser él contemplado a su vez.

También se atrevió, no si cerciorarse bien de que nadie se fijaba en su presencia, a salir al exterior, a la calle, a aspirar un poco de aire fresco.

Lo más gracioso es que se hartó en menos de media hora. La destrucción de tantos hogares y edificios comunes le comía la moral a marchas forzadas.

Regresó al castillo y decidió introducirse en una de las plazoletas con soportales que, además de aportar variedad arquitectónica a la rica capital portuaria, servía para entrenar a las monturas de los soldados.

Fue allí donde la vio correr. Como una exhalación, fibrada de brazos y piernas, de poco pecho a consecuencia del duro entrenamiento físico al que se sometía.

El corto cabello se hallaba húmedo en la base de la nuca, producto del sudor, las mejillas arreboladas, los músculos de las extremidades plagados de tics nerviosos... toda ella clamaba tensión liberada, malestar desbloqueado, rabia desinhibida...

Había toda una tormenta desatada en el interior de aquella muchacha.

Ella. La profetisa. La joven venida de la Luna de las Ilusiones.

La contempló adquirir velocidad, subir sus ya alteradas pulsaciones, golpear furiosamente con los pies enfundados en aquel extraño calzado de cordones el suelo arenoso... para, una vez se detuvo, exhausta, doblarse hacia abajo, reposar las manos sobre las rodillas huesudas y resoplar descontroladamente hasta que su respiración volvió a normalizarse.

Folken anduvo un buen rato escondido en las sombras que ofrecían los soportales, indeciso, no sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que le había llevado a detenerse allí.

Sabía que deseaba hablarla. Otra vez, como en Fanelia.

Ya que Van había optado por cerrarle las puertas de su estima y de su corazón, tal vez... y sólo tal vez, podría aproximarse a la persona más cercana a él. La chica parecía un alma cándida y afable, más reposada y razonable que el piloto de Escaflowne.

No es que tuviera en mente utilizarla... no como lo había hecho aquella vez en que manipuló su destino para que se enamorara del Caballero Caeli Allen Schezard.

No.

Sólo quería... oh, demonios, no sabía bien el qué quería de ella. Tan sólo hablar... una agradable conversación en la que no tuviera que mediar su estatus de prisionero político ni nada relacionado con la tecnología de Zaibach.

Sólo pedía éso.

Así pues, con calma, decidió dar el primer paso y aproximarse a ella, maravillado de la repentina paz de la que la joven parecía imbuida tras aquella sesión deportiva.

Caía la tarde en Astoria y el silencio circundante era de tranquilidad. Folken advirtió la cabeza alzada de la chica en dirección al cielo e identificó inmediatamente el objeto de su repentina melancolía: la Luna de las Ilusiones.

- ¿Echas de menos tu hogar? - fue el saludo con el que captó su atención.

La muchacha se giró con evidente sorpresa. El sudor aún resbalaba por su frente serena.

- ¿Folken?

Lo decía con tal naturalidad... con tal fluidez... sin reproche ni antipatía.

Folken no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hablaron durante un rato tranquilamente. La joven parecía cómoda en su presencia, habladora inclusive, muy honesta y transparente, una virtud poco común que Folken apreciaba sobremanera.

Ella, Hitomi, le hizo partícipe de un desafortunado comentario que había tenido con Van y que había provocado no ya sólo que éste se enfadase, si no que se cerrara en banda completamente.

Se lo dijo con toda franqueza, sin que él le hubiera preguntado nada. Y lo más gracioso del asunto es que la pobre sólo había querido hacer un intento de acercar a los hermanos, no pareciéndole bien aquella frialdad, aquel desdén por parte de Van... no era lógico... bajo su punto de vista, un hermano pese a todo sigue siendo un hermano.

- Sólo quería que recordase las cosas buenas que, seguramente, hubo entre vosotros antes de que desaparecieras – dijo Hitomi cabizbaja, sentada en el borde de la enorme fuente situada en el centro de aquella plazoleta – Pero se ve que prefiere escudarse en los últimos acontecimientos.

Folken, sin perder la sonrisa, le dio una mirada comprensiva.

- Van nunca cambiará de parecer, me temo – expuso tranquilamente, su cuidada máscara de reposo y tranquilidad intacta y en su sitio.

- ¿Por qué no querrá más que coleccionar malos recuerdos? - preguntó Hitomi ausentemente – Nunca puedo hablar bien con él, es como si tuviera permanentemente una pared de granito a su alrededor.

Y era cierto. Ésa "pared de granito" a la que la chica hacía referencia era producto de la soledad y la enorme responsabilidad a la que el ahora soberano de Fanelia había estado sometido desde muy niño. Vargas había sido el único soporte en el que descansar y ahora estaba muerto.

Folken no podía dejar de pensar que, pese a que él estuvo en la misma situación once años atrás, el carácter arisco y el dolor de Van eran culpa suya. Él le había dejado solo, él le había fallado.

No había sido un modelo muy bueno de hermano mayor en el que fijarse.

- ¿Y tú, Hitomi? - preguntó de pronto - ¿No tienes miedo?

La muchacha alzó la vista, confundida.

- Como bien sabes, soy un Manipulador del Destino que ha atentado en varias ocasiones contra vuestra seguridad – explicó el descendiente de Atlantis con una mirada fija y seria – Por no mencionar que mandé a efectivos militares para intentar secuestrarte no hace mucho.

Quería ser del todo sincero con ella. No se sentiría bien intentando ganarse la confianza de alguien con mentiras y medias verdades. Quería mostrarse tal cual era, sin trucos.

Observó a Hitomi sopesar éste punto.

- Admito que estoy algo inquieta... - comenzó tentativamente dándole una mirada fija – Pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

Hitomi tomó aire.

- Se te ha dado un voto de confianza. Creo que una persona puede cambiar si así lo desea... y no creo que tratándola con frialdad se le aliente a ser mejor de lo que era. De ser así... ahora mismo estarías actuando a la defensiva, ¿verdad? - Hitomi sonrió – Si no confías en la gente, la gente no podrá confiar en ti.

Folken se sorprendió de la capacidad de comprensión y empatía con la que estaba describiendo su situación.

Aquello le tocó una fibra que ni sabía que tenía... o, al menos, creía haber perdido largo tiempo atrás.

- Mi asilo político en Astoria podría ser parte de un complot – expuso, completamente anonadado de que a la joven ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza albergar ciertas reservas contra él – Podría estar aquí sólo como espía para, ante la mínima oportunidad, hacerme con el Escaflowne. Recuerda que Van y yo compartimos la misma sangre y podría tomar el control del guymelef en el momento en que quisiera. ¿Has pensado en éso?

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven parecía inamovible.

- De ser éso cierto, no hubieras advertido de las sospechas de las demás naciones sobre Astoria ni nos hubieras facilitado tecnología punta de Zaibach – resolvió con naturalidad – Además, quiero creer en ti y en que, algún día, Van también pueda verte ya no como un enemigo, si no como el hermano que eres. Como he dicho: si no confío en ti, tú no podrás confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

Sorprendido y conmovido a la vez, Folken volvió a sonreír al tiempo que sentía cómo liberaba un enorme peso de su corazón.

Aquella chica le estaba ofreciendo confianza, amistad... sin reservas de ninguna clase.

Era el regalo más maravilloso que le podrían haber hecho en aquel difícil momento.

_De modo que ése es tu poder..._

El poder de creer, el poder de abrir las puertas a quien muestra sincero arrepentimiento por sus malas acciones.

Y fue en aquel instante sin precedentes en que Folken Lacour de Fanel, traidor de traidores e idealista comprometido, comenzó a amar la belleza de ésa faceta sin igual de Hitomi.

Comenzó a amar su bondad.


End file.
